Pathetic
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Grimmjow is certain he knows, but it hurt hearing it from those lips anyway.


"Why do you let me do this?"

"What?" Grimmjow asked breathlessly, looking with half-lidded eyes up at the man pounding relentlessly into him, at the man everyone thought he hated, at the man who was entirely composed even now. Grimmjow's face was flushed, his hands clutching at the sheets, but Ulquiorra looked the same as he always did- as if he were relating a mission to Aizen instead of having sex.

"Why do you let me do this, Sexta?" Ulquiorra repeated, his voice steady and unaffected. Funny, Grimmjow could swear that Ulquiorra's cock was swollen and hard where it drilled into his prostate.

"Because I love you," he panted. He saw Ulquiorra's jade eyes narrow in that queer way they had, and then he felt an iron hand grab his neck with a nearly bone-breaking force. He choked, feeling his Adam's apple crush down and cut off his trachea, flow of air stopping mid-breath. His hand flew up to Ulquiorra's, and he picked frantically at those ungiving fingers. Ulquiorra wouldn't budge, and Grimmjow's eyes went wide and unseeing as the pressure increased.

The strained muscles holding his Adam's apple back snapped, and the lump of bone fully blocked his airway. His wheezing stopped, becoming instead shirt, staccato sounds like some dying animal's almost-cries. His lungs quickly ran out of air to use and burned wildly in his chest, his blood gathering in his head, unable to get out. His scalp tingled, his brain itself felt like it was expiring, his ears were singed. Grimmjow clutched Ulquiorra's thick wrist, not trying to pull him off but just _clutching._ why he always clutched, he'd already said.

His mouth gaped open like a fish's, but he couldn't get any air. His lips numbed, his vision graying- and Ulquiorra let go. Grimmjow gasped in a deep breath that nearly burst his gut it was so full, his ability to see springing back, and he realized that Ulquiorra's hips were still rocking just a little against his. Grimmjow flailed inside, his whole body shuddering as his lungs became a vacuum for air. His chest heaved, his legs shook, and he _breathed._ His regeneration ability was already kicking in and slowly pulling his Adam's apple back into place.

Ulquiorra stuck a pointed finger into Grimmjow's open mouth, and Grimmjow looked up at him with something like accepting unhappiness, knowing that nothing they did would ever change. Even knowing Grimmjow's feelings, Ulquiorra would continue to come for his own pleasure and never feel anything back.. He wouldn't even spare a second thought towards it.

Before Grimmjow could close his mouth around Ulquiorra's digit, he felt the reiatsu in the room sucked to Ulquiorra's black-tipped finger. His stomach dropped right into a pool of dread. He could feel the cero building, a frigid ball in his mouth. That cold would burn, he knew, and fear sprung up untamed inside of him. It was a basic, primal terror, based entirely off of survival of the fittest. Ulquiorra's power, when directed coldly at him, made him shake and cower and plead with God for mercy that he knew was non-existent. He had killed enough people with a cero to know just how he would die.

Ulquiorra gathered the energy, but didn't yet fire. Instead he re-began his thrusting, and immediately Grimmjow was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of that head, leaking with precum and so, so hard, striking his prostate abusively. Ulquiorra set up a violent pace, like he always did, and Grimmjow couldn't keep a cry from slipping out of his throat. He quickly found himself gasping for breath again, but his all-encompassing fear drove all the pleasure his body felt away from his brain. In a way, he was torn.

He didn't bother trying to plead with Ulquiorra, just looking up at that impassive face in complete and total terror. He didn't want to die, _he didn't want to die… but he knew he would. His unappreciated feelings, now words, had angered his Idol, and as soon as Ulquiorra found his release Grimmjow would die. There was no doubt. Somehow it was a fitting death, so trapped by this horrible fear, his last act being that of pleasuring the man who would kill him. Grimmjow whimpered. _

_He let Ulquiorra have his way with his body, unable to do anything else. Dimly, he knew that his own cock was throbbing, his sac tensing, but it was only a death knell. The moment he came, he would spasm so much that Ulquiorra would come too- with his usual almost-twitch that grace his ice-white cheek with its so- smooth skin, and Grimmjow would slam his eyes shut and hope for it to be over fast. _

_Then he came, and he did just as he knew he would. As his own cum painted his chest and Ulquiorra's cock pulsed and spilled its own liquid inside of him, Grimmjow let out a defeated wail and screwed his watering eyes shut tight, as if he could deny what was going to happen to him so long as he didn't look. Ulquiorra seated himself deeply, and then Grimmjow could feel that he was done. His blue eyes shut ever more- and then Ulquiorra was no longer inside him, and that cero was gone, dissipating back into the room. Grimmjow's eyes flew open as he gasped in release and relief, getting back the air he'd denied himself in those so-thought last moments. _

_Ulquiorra was already tying on his hakama, the only item of clothing he'd worn here, and ignoring Grimmjow where he lay on the bed. Grimmjow knew how he must have looked, covered in cum, his ass leaking, his face showing total disbelief, but Ulquiorra wasn't looking. _

"_To love a being who could never love you back- you are pathetic, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Ulquiorra said coldly. Grimmjow just looked at him as he retreated out the door, back perfectly straight. _

"_I know," he said. _

_The door closed. _


End file.
